wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison
Allison is a character in the Wayside School books. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance In "Allison" is stated to have blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and a sky-blue windbreaker which matches her eyes, but, as of "A Bad Case of the Sillies," is torn due to Ron and Deedee accidentally knocking her down three flights of stairs. Like most of the other students, however, little about her appearance is described outside of this. Personality Allison is shown to be a helpful student to those who are nice to her. In "Allison," for example, she helps Louis, Miss Mush, Mrs. Jewls, and the librarian by returning favors they usually help her with. In "Explanation," it is mentioned that she always tries to say something nice, and is shown attempting to befriend the usually hateful Kathy. This ultimately proves ineffective. That being said, if someone is to be mean to her, she doesn't hold back. She often will threaten those who are mean to her, such as when she threatens to knock Jason's teeth out when he teases her. Allison is one of the more intelligent and logical students at Wayside School. In the series, she is the only one who questions if the non-existence of the nineteenth story would put Mrs. Jewls's class on the twenty-ninth story instead. However, this puts her in Miss Zarves's class for almost a week. In Miss Zarves's class, it is revealed that she does care for all the students in her class, even the ones that have been mean to her, as she starts missing them dearly and cries whenever she thinks about them. Eventually, after conversing with Mark Miller, she thinks of a way to escape the classroom to get back to Mrs. Jewls's class. She appears to be intelligent, as she is able to solve Mrs. Drazil's math problem in "Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil" and helps Mrs. Jewls solve a spelling problem in "Allison." Relationships Rondi Rondi is Allison's best friend. The two are frequently seen interacting with one another, such as in "Jason," when they both get out of their seats to tickle Jason, and giggle whenever something bad continues to happen to him. That being said, oftentimes Allison often gets her way over Rondi, such as when she makes Rondi give up purple for her own poem in "Poetry," and how in "Allison," it is stated that Allison may have been the person that knocked Rondi's front teeth out. Despite all of this, they seem to remain friends. Jason teasing Allison. ("[[Allison (book chapter)|Allison," 2004)]]Jason]] is constantly teasing Allison, presumably because of how pretty she is. ("Allison") As such, Allison seems to dislike Jason, laughing when he gets in trouble ("Jason") and feeling like he's a show-off in "A Bad Case of the Sillies." In "Recess," it is revealed Jason has a crush on Allison and that Allison likes being chased by Jason, but it is unknown if they are in any sort of romantic relationship. Strangely, though in the 2004 illustration of "Forever is Never", it depicts Allison crying while thinking of Jason. At the end of "Forever is Never", it says that Allison doesn't want to miss a thing Jason does. Also, in "Why Boys and Girls Are Silly," Jason and Stephen are the two boys Allison is willing to invite over to her birthday party. Kathy Throughout the course of the series, Allison tries to be nice to Kathy. In "Kathy," Allison hands her a cookie in an attempt to be nice. However, Kathy only eats it three weeks later when it's dusty and stale, so she still hates Allison. However, Allison never gives up. In "Why Boys and Girls Are Silly," Allison invites every girl in class to her birthday party, which would include Kathy, and in "Explanation," Allison still compliments Kathy after she attempts to insult her. Mark Miller In "A Wonderful Teacher" and "Forever is Never," Allison befriends Mark Miller, a student in Miss Zarves's class on the nineteenth story. The two get along, as they seem to be the only students focused on escaping. The two talk every eleven hours during the two-minute breaks they are given. At the end of "Forever is Never," Mark encourages her when she misbehaves in Miss Zarves's class in an attempt to escape. They meet again in "The Lost Ear," showing that at some point, Mark has been sent out of Miss Zarves's classroom. Appearances For a list of every chapter Allison is seen in, see here. Trivia *She is not in the cartoon, alongside Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Dameon, Deedee, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. *In the British edition of Sideways Stories from Wayside School, a few illustrations depict her with brown hair rather than blonde hair. Her proper hair color is seen in "Allison" and subsequent books in the series. *Allison's favorite color is purple. ("Poetry") Gallery See a gallery for Allison here. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Children Category:Females Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters